We propose to investigate the conformations and supramolecular organization of glycosaminoglycans, proteoglycans, and related studies on oriented films and fibers and computer-assisted modelling procedures. In the short term our goal is to determine the kinds of intra- and intermolecular interactions including cation binding and hydrogen bonding which result in the cooperative stabilization of these ordered structures. On a somewhat longer time scale we seek to provide structural information which will enable ourselves and others to achieve a molecular understanding of the mechanical and physiological behavior of extracellular matrices.